


【二代蝙超角色衍生/WalterXMilo】潜规则

by Jikily



Series: 蝙超相关 [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Miss Nobody, Shaft - Fandom, Superman Returns (2006) RPF
Genre: M/M, 二代蝙超角色衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily
Summary: Milo Beeber——布兰登在《无名女士》里扮演的男女关系混乱且想上位的渣男主管Walter Wade Jr.——贝尔在《杀戮战警》里扮演的任性妄为三观不正的纨绔子弟恶人自有恶人磨
Relationships: Walter Wade Jr./Milo Beeber
Series: 蝙超相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618327
Kudos: 12





	【二代蝙超角色衍生/WalterXMilo】潜规则

Milo Beeber——布兰登在《无名女士》里扮演的想上位的渣男主管  
Walter Wade Jr.——贝尔在《杀戮战警》里扮演的纨绔子弟

（上）  
“二选一，”Walter Wade脸上有与他父亲如出一辙的傲慢与胜券在握。“跟我来一发，或者从这里滚蛋——”  
Milo认命地闭上眼叹了口气：“Wade先生知道这件事不会高兴的。”  
“那又怎么样？我也是Wade先生。”Walter放下架在Milo办公桌上的脚，坐起身用手指穿过对方乌黑发亮的头发，将它们别在Milo的耳边：“你别就知道看我老爸的脸色，我也够你受的。”  
当然了，有那样一个人际通天，有财有势的父亲，小Wade想让谁难受都可以。  
Milo的脸色如预期般难看起来，可他不知道Walter最喜欢的就是这点。像Milo这样一个高大英俊，仿若阿波罗临世，又具有思考和野心的男人，被牢牢掌控在自己的手上随意揉捏，任谁也抵抗不了这种诱惑。  
Walter想起来上次杀了人以后找Milo寻求安慰，那双藏着算计和勾引的蜜色眼睛里难得有了别的情绪——Milo把Walter拥在胸前抚摸着头发让他放心，说老Wade不会让这个唯一的继承人出事。  
他以为那时候Milo或多或少是真的动了心。  
结果呢？结果呢！  
他保释后出国不过两年，Milo不仅和手下的女秘书们上床，还连未婚妻都找好了！  
“Milo，资历丰富不如人脉广泛。”Walter把小礼物放进Milo的手心，“晚上我到你家来。”

Milo不喜欢雨天，那会让他想起几个月前的失误——一个莽撞的贱人把他从梯子上推下来，直柄伞刺穿了他的身体，让他差点丢了命。  
自那天之后，Milo所有的伞都换成了折叠的。  
当Walter带着一身水气和一把湿漉漉的伞进门时，那把直柄伞让Milo的胸口隐隐作痛，他下意识后退两步，而Walter误以为这是Milo对自己的恐惧，心里升起一鼓无由来的满足，开口时也带上了些许笑意：  
“喜欢我的礼物吗？”  
藏在口袋里的手把开关直接调整到中档，寂静的室内响起嗡嗡声，Milo的两条腿微微夹紧，呼吸急促起来。Walter的食指抹过嘴唇，脸上的笑扩散开：“你最好继续在那儿，因为——”  
他找了一处舒服的位置坐下并把开关调至最大：“这样我才有理由惩罚你。”  
“嗯……咳咳……哈……哈……”脱口而出的呻吟被Milo突兀地装成是咳嗽，可那大口的喘息下只有欲盖弥彰的味道。  
“非得是我吗？我就这么让你喜欢？”Milo问。  
Walter不喜欢这种感觉，这让他觉得自己又被Milo控制在手里。诚然Milo是个人渣——绝无偏见，这只是一句陈述句，鉴于Milo混乱的男女关系和极低的道德下线，但Milo总能在很短时间内获取他人的信任，甚至让人误以为自己会是Milo的真爱。  
这得益于Milo那张过分端庄的脸。  
超人效应。Walter想，电影里超人不都长着这样一张看起来光明，正直，充满希望的脸吗？Milo就凭借着这样一张相似的脸四下游走，让每一个人都相信他那些胡说八道的鬼话。  
但他不会。  
同类之间有一种相互吸引的讯号，而Walter接收到了Milo发出的信息。  
“这两年你一直想着我吗？忘不了？”Milo在距离他几步的地方跪下，爬到他的两只膝盖之间。  
“啪！”一个耳光又快又狠地落在Milo的脸上，整齐的头发因为这冲击散落，透过那些碎发，Walter看见Milo不可置信的眼神和兴奋滚动的喉结。  
他就喜欢这个。Walter想，没人比他更了解。  
Walter抓着Milo的头发让他靠近，紧接着按住Milo的后脑勺亲吻起来。不必硬撬，Milo自己就会张开嘴接受他的一切，任由Walter掠夺殆尽。那张嘴还是和以前一样——不，应该说比以前更擅长接吻了。  
幸好他也没有荒废。  
可这些还不够，远远不够！一个吻无法安抚Walter焦灼的心，更没办法让他已经硬的发烫的东西满足。  
“先让我舒服了，我再让你舒服。”Walter松开Milo，让他跪在跟前提供这项服务。Milo的动作谈不上生疏，这让Walter隐约觉得不对劲——他所的得到的消息里，Milo的出轨对象全是周边的女人，她们可没有这东西让他舔。

（下）

“你和多少男人睡过了？怎么睡了反而职位更低了？”Walter不满地用脚踢着Milo的屁股，即使隔着皮鞋和西裤布料，柔软和弹性仍然无法隐藏，Walter觉得自己更硬了点。  
其实他猜得到，Milo原先公司的领导几乎成了终身制的，他很难有出头之日，而现在这家公司……机会多多，各种意义上的。  
Milo在职员面前一向精明干练，但他如今舔弄的动作也很乖顺，就算他的两条腿依然因为身后的刺激而颤抖，眼眶依旧因为这折磨而泛红。Walter有些心神荡漾，Milo软嫩的口腔和喉咙让他很舒服，更让他情欲高涨的是这张能言善辩的嘴被他填充得淫荡无比，那些来不及的吞咽的唾液顺着Milo嘴角流下，而Milo只是哽咽地扶着Walter的大腿。  
“你……该死的……你天生就该做个婊子……”Walter轻哼着，要是Milo一直这么乖，他不介意多给他一些东西。  
Milo被他抽插得几乎来不及喘息，这个比他小几岁的男人脾气却大得很：如果自己在Walter触碰之前高潮，今晚绝对会过得凄惨无比。想到这里，Milo加快了自己的动作，他吮吸着口中粗大的性器，慢慢地完全吞入，直至根部。Walter的气息扑面而来，Milo感觉自己已经难以控制地饥渴到了顶点。  
这讨好的动作取悦了Walter，他又快速地插了几下，然后才抽出性器射在Milo的脸上。Milo闭着眼睛接受了一切，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的精液。仅仅只是使用了嘴，Milo看起来就已经像个欲求不满的婊子了。  
Walter又生起气来，他的皮鞋踩上Milo两腿间的性器，隔着布料的粗糙鞋底并没有好受多少。Milo的小腹紧绷，忍耐不住地发出呻吟。他因为Walter的动作勃起了，前端挺立。他的后穴本就被作乱的跳蛋刺激得不断收缩饥渴无比，前面又被Walter这样折磨，情欲攀升至顶峰，整个人都几乎想要爆炸。  
“Walter……Walter……给我……”他的脸上泛起了红晕，下唇紧咬，最终仍是放荡地祈求着：“摸摸我……Walter……”  
“如你所愿。”Walter加重了碾磨的力道，淫水不断溢出，Milo又痛又爽地浪叫着射了出来。他下体的湿意泛滥，西装裤的裆部晕开一片深色，黏腻的感觉让Milo既羞耻又兴奋。  
他们的默契还是一如往昔，Walter和Milo同时想。  
“你还是喜欢这个。”Walter说。“你想尝尝被抽的滋味吗？”  
一点儿也不想。Milo想，他应该收回前言，因为眼前这个小混蛋兴起了根本不顾后果。  
Walter把这当成了默认，他解开Milo腰上的皮带，让Milo自己脱光下身后，命令Milo在地毯上跪趴好：“腰压低，屁股抬高！”  
Milo呻吟着说已经到了尽头，Walter却踢了踢他的膝盖，示意再分开一些，把自己的全部都暴露在眼前。这一下，跳蛋又向更深的地方滑去，逼得Milo呜咽几声。Walter把皮带从屁股划到穴口，又划到会阴和性器，来回几次，Milo呜咽着求他别折磨他。  
“哪儿折磨了，你不是很快乐吗？”Walter扯了扯跳蛋的连接线，强迫高潮的快感让Milo再次发出放荡而甜美的声音，Walter慢慢地朝外牵扯跳蛋。Milo的屁股晃动起来，像是挽留又像是逃离。  
跳蛋抽出的刹那，Milo酸软的身体放松下来。可迎接他的不是解脱，而是Walter抽在他穴口的狠辣一下！  
“啊——！”尖叫到一半就没了声，Milo腿一软，支撑不住瘫在地上。他浓密得像把扇子似的睫毛已经被泪水沾湿，整张脸都疼得扭曲起来。可Walter只看到了触目惊心的美丽，那雕刻般的线条在泪水的映衬下多了几分弱势，那双眼睛里满是哀求，却只会引起别人的施虐与羞辱。  
“Walter，停下……停下！”Milo的双唇颤抖着请求道：“它太疼了……太疼了……别打那儿。”  
Walter冷笑一声：“那是哪儿？”  
Milo的手指在身下握成拳，整个身体都紧绷起来。  
冷静……Milo Beeber，他安慰心中发怒的自己，想想你为什么成了一个初级行政主管，想想面前这个混蛋到底代表什么……你都做到这个地步了，要在这里前功尽弃吗？  
Walter可不管面前这个半裸的男人在想什么，他只想要看Milo狼狈不堪。于是他掰开Milo的臀瓣，对着红肿的穴口又是几下脆响。  
“啊啊啊——”近乎嘶吼的惨叫再次响起，火辣辣的疼痛让Milo恨不得昏过去。  
“是我的屁股！是我的……我的洞！”枉顾羞耻和仪态，Milo哭叫出声。他只想尽快停止这可怕的惩罚。做爱的时候带些情趣，他是不介意的，可这实在是过分了！Walter下手一直没轻没重，他已经疼到无法忍受。但Walter从来不是好打发的人，抽打皮肉的声音并没有停下，只不过从后穴转移到了整个屁股上而已。他哭得越是凄惨，Walter的抽打越是用力。  
“你会让那些秘书们打你吗？”Walter让一条红痕覆盖另一条：“还是别的什么人？”  
“没有……没有……我错了，我错了……”Milo一次次挣扎着逃跑又被拉回来：“只有你……只有你！别……别打了……求你……Walter……”  
等Walter终于停下时，他不意外地发现Milo竟然又在地毯上射了一次，那个红肿不堪的后穴湿漉漉一片，还一张一合像在渴求什么。  
“你简直淫乱到无可救药。”Walter说。  
顺着Walter的视线，Milo努力地合拢两条长腿，难堪无助到恨不得钻进地里去。  
但这还没有完，Walter还有一件事尚未了结。  
“听说几个月前你被一把雨伞刺穿了，那差点要了你的命？”  
他知道？Milo心中一惊，或许他弄错了一些事，Walter远比他想象得更关注自己。  
Walter拿起直柄伞靠近Milo，那让他下意识地后撑着退了一点儿。  
冰冷而坚硬的东西，破开被打到红肿的层层软肉捅进肠道内翻搅，Milo却一反常态僵硬着身体一动不动。胸口的伤痕又开始隐隐作痛，恐惧爬上他苍白的脸。  
“Walter，拿开它。”他死死地支撑着，不想示弱。  
“不。”Walter说：“你知道的，就算你被我搞死在这里，我也不用付出任何代价。”Walter把伞头又往里捅了些，让Milo发出疼痛的惊呼。  
“所以，你知道自己该说什么？”  
这就是小Walter Wade今晚的最终目的了，他想要Milo Beeber认错。为他和别的男人或女人发生关系，为他弄坏了Walter Wade的所有物而忏悔、道歉。  
“否则，我会用这柄伞再次捅穿你，就从你这个被抽烂的洞开始。”Walter冷酷地说。  
Milo觉得那个伞头又进入了些。他全身的血都涌上了脸庞，耳边是自己的怦怦心跳。这样的Walter他无法抗拒，就像他会因为那个莽撞的贱人抽他耳光而兴奋。  
酥麻的感觉从后穴传递到腰部，他发出类似啜泣的低吟：“……对不起，Walter……我不会……和别人乱搞了，饶了我。”他的身体羞耻到发红，“……别用伞，用你……你来干死我……”  
炙热而粗长的东西在一整个晚上的折磨后，姗姗来迟地抵上他的后穴，慢慢插进被抽肿的穴口。在Walter来之前，Milo早就做好了润滑，可是他没想到，在他得到想要的之前，需要经过那么多的羞辱。  
得之不易的满足和充实让他舒服地叫出声，Walter逐渐加快了速度，他捏住Milo红肿疼痛的屁股，不管不顾地粗暴抽插。  
“不要了……不要了……慢……慢一点……疼……”Milo的高声尖叫里带了哭腔。  
这种彻底掌控Milo的性爱让Walter愈发兴奋，他一边干着Milo，一边狠狠拍打他今晚已经伤痕累累的屁股，“你不就喜欢这个吗，骚货！”  
Walter的粗口让Milo羞耻万分，但身体的快感和欲望更加强烈，他拼命摇着头，感受Walter一下下碾压在前列腺的快感。酸胀像电流般涌遍全身，Milo连支撑的力气都没有，整个人能依靠的只有眼前的Walter。  
“……救救我……救救我……Walter……”身后的粗大性器已经进入一个可怕的深度，把Milo整个人钉住。他的双眼失去了焦点，沉迷于欲望的囚笼，向施暴者请求庇护。  
“现在轮到我问你了，”Walter身下狠狠一挺：“你要做我的王后，还是一个小卒？”  
这是Milo常常给年轻又愚蠢的女孩儿们抛下的诱饵，借此让她们心甘情愿地为自己卖命。如今身份对调，Milo也成了Walter的猎物。  
“啊……王后……啊啊……王后！王后……听起来……更好……”Milo支离破碎的回答和那些女孩儿们并没有区别。他身体里的东西动得更快了，一下紧接着一下，重重捣进那些软肉当中，仿佛要撞碎他。  
和身下凶狠的动作不同，一个轻柔的吻落在Milo的唇上。

这个混球，这个骗子！这个贱人！这个婊子！  
他竟敢！他怎么敢！  
Walter凶狠地盯着站在他父亲身边的男人。  
“亲爱的Walter，”Milo在老Walter Wade的耳边说了什么后向他走来，并贴心地给气到发抖的小 Walter Wade递上酒杯：“王后属于国王，并非王子。”  
“我会告诉父亲我们的关系。”Walter接过酒杯一饮而尽，猛摔于地。他说得咬牙切齿：“Milo，你完蛋了。”  
“没事，不小心摔碎了——”Milo抬高声音安抚着周遭的人，示意无事发生。他的笑容明媚而温暖，有令人安心的力量。老Walter Wade隔着人群远远望来，Milo回了一个无奈的表情。  
恶心得令人作呕。  
Walter转身欲走，却被Milo拉住手肘：“我劝你别说。我总比别人好，有我在，只有你是唯一的继承人。”  
……没错，Milo是个男人。  
Walter虽然觉得气血上涌，但骨子里的利益本能让他尚且能分析。  
只要Milo还陪着老Wade，那么就不用担心会有别的孩子出现，他仍然是唯一的继承人。  
“而且你知道，我得讨好你父亲。除了你，我靠近任何人都会被认为有问题。”Milo拉着Walter走向一个死角，在别人看不到的位置牵起Walter的手，含住他的食指和中指，灵巧的舌头舔弄了几下才拿出来。  
“拜托……Walter，我一直想做‘开瑞坦’项目的推广，可你知道的，没有人支持我……我终究是个外人，还是个男人。老Wade不会让我做皇后，我只能算是‘遗产’。”Milo开始哀求他，语速紧张地加快，甚至前言不搭后语。  
“等你继承的‘遗产’。”  
Walter沉默着想：Milo害怕了。  
“好吧。”Milo放弃地垂下手，“随……随你。”  
Milo看起来已经听天由命，他的眼神落在Walter的皮鞋上再没转移，等待Walter决定他的未来一切。这极大取悦了Walter，自始至终Milo身上的不安分就让Walter着迷，而更让他沉溺的是Milo这种失败后无处容身，唯有依靠自己的掌控感。  
“我想去一下卫生间，一起吗？”于是Walter轻笑着发出邀请。  
“……好的。”Milo慌乱地点头：“我马上去。”  
Walter离开后，Milo并未立即跟上。他动了动肩膀，对着老Walter Wade遥遥敬酒，并附上了一个挑逗的微笑后才从容走出会场。  
做事前永远要多想三步，Milo一直遵从这个原则。


End file.
